Stereo Demoness
Not to be confused with Future Demoness. Stereo Demoness is a 1.5/1.9 Insane Demon created by MaJackO. As its name suggests, it is a remake of Stereo Madness. It was verified using some of the earliest methods of hacking available in Geometry Dash. This was one of the first levels to have crafted art pieces and structures, and although they were rather simple, they inspired more complex structures in later updates. Stereo Demoness was originally released in an unnerfed state and was considered nearly impossible, but it got nerfed in a subsequent update. History Stereo Demoness was created by a Korean creator named MaJackO (known by many other names back then), a member of the GW forums. MaJackO has stated himself that the level was inspired by his 1.5 level "Sibal" (not available on the servers). Stereo Demoness was released towards the end of 1.5. It instantly became one of the hardest levels ever released and rated, rivaling the likes of Silent Club and Ice Carbon Diablo X in 1.6 for having such extreme timing and flying requirements. However, in 1.9 people began questioning the legitimacy of older demons, and because of its difficulty, Stereo Demoness received a lot of suspicions. MaJackO was likely aware of this, so on October 11, 2014, he nerfed all of his difficult levels, including Stereo Demoness. Stereo Demoness was nerfed down to a very hard Demon from an Extreme Demon, which allowed Crack to become the first person to legitimately beat the level. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section in which you jump over the spikes and bounce off the jump orbs. Then you have to jump and bounce off another jump orb, without having hit the pyramid of thorns. Then you must jump onto the platform without hitting the spikes. Then you must jump from the purple jump orb and jump over the saws. Next, you bounce off the blue sphere and the trampoline coming after it, and bounce off the two yellow spheres, trying not to touch the spikes that curl from above. Then you jump onto the platform and try to jump from it to the platform below, without touching the spikes. Then you need to jump onto the platform as early as possible in order to bounce off the edge of another platform without hitting the spikes. After that, you must bounce off the jump pads and click on the jump orbs as soon as possible. On the eighth mirror portal, you need to bounce off two spheres so as not to fall on the spikes. On the tenth portal, you must jump from the platform without hitting the spikes. After landing, immediately jump and bounce from the sphere to the platform, from which you jump and bounce from the sphere located above the spikes and between two gravity (or mirror) portals. Then you jump onto the platforms and try not to run into the spikes. Then you go down below and immediately start to bounce without touching the spikes, and press on the jump orb. Following is a small ball segment, in which you just bend around the spikes. Then comes a ship sequence, in which you bounce off six blue jump orbs and fly, trying not to touch the spikes. Next comes the cube section, in which you need to jump onto the platforms as early as possible so as not to crash into the spikes hanging above the left edges of the platforms. Then you bounce off the two yellow trampolines and click on the sphere as quickly as possible to make a lower jump. Following you jump over three obstacles covered with spikes on the right sides. After you bounce off the blue trampolines and jump to the next two pillars, and to the third, covered with spikes from above, you must go down and jump from it to the next platform. Next is a rather long mini UFO segment where you need to jump to the ceiling as quickly as possible to go around obstacles while changing gravity several times. Then jump to the aisle with several blue jump orbs and one blue jump pad. Here you only need to bounce off the trampoline and click on the sphere as quickly as possible. Following you go down to the aisle below and try not to run into the spikes. After that, you quickly jump up the aisle and try not to run into the spikes on top and the trampolines in the middle, because they throw you to the spikes. Then you jump into the middle passage. There will be a short stage of the ship, in which you only need to go around the spikes. Then, the player enters a cube section. Here, you jump onto a pole, go down to the second pillar, bounce from it to the third (if you go down, then fly up due to the blue trampoline) and jump the spikes. Then you jump onto the platform on which the portal is located. From here begins a small stage of the ship, in which you, trying not to change gravity, fly through a short tunnel. We now enter another cube section. It is necessary, without bouncing off the blue jump orbs, to jump the pit with spikes. Next, you must jump to another platform without falling into the spikes and crashing into the ceiling, and from it to the next. Then you must jump from the yellow sphere to the next platform, on which there are two blue and two purple spheres. You only need to bounce off the purple. Then you change the gravity and go down to the platform above, where there is a stage similar to the stage of the cube, which goes after the first stage of the ship. After changing the gravity, in no case do not click on the blue sphere. Then you need to jump onto the platform and bounce off it as soon as possible in order to successfully jump onto the next three platforms. On the third platform, you go down to the platform covered with spikes, go down from it and immediately make a jump. Next, you need to jump to the edges. A very difficult ship sequence begins. Here, you need to fly around the spikes without hitting the spikes and cube portals. After that, you must fly through the openings between the saws above and the spiked helmets below. Then you have to go around the "swords" while changing the gravity a couple of times. Then you need to fly through the middle passage located between the two “swords”. Next, you bounce off the sphere and after flying over the spike you go down to the aperture with spikes hanging from above. After you fly through a more complex opening, trying not to hit the spikes hanging from everywhere. Then you bounce off the blue sphere, fly to the opening below, click on another blue sphere and fly through the narrow opening. Finally, there is a short and simple UFO segment where you only need to jump without running into spikes. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 6,723 objects. * This level is currently one of the most disliked Insane Demons on the server. * Stereo Demoness was one of MaJackO's remakes of the first three original RobTop levels, the other two being Back on Mountain and Apologeist. All three of these levels were originally released in their extremely difficult unnerfed states but were all eventually nerfed. Walkthrough Category:1.5 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 levels